Kata Tak Terucap
by Gia-XY
Summary: "Kita pengecut yang berani membuang segala sesutu demi harga diri dan takut jika salah satu langkah saja bisa membuat harga diri itu runtuh. Hidup kita seakan hanya untuk harga diri."/ AR. AT. Shounen-ai hint.


**Kata Tak Terucap**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"Kita pengecut yang berani membuang segala sesutu demi harga diri dan takut jika salah satu langkah saja bisa membuat harga diri itu runtuh. Hidup kita seakan hanya untuk harga diri."

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Generation NeXt_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Kageyama Naoyuki

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

AT, AR, Petunjuk shounen-ai, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan dan tata bahasa, tidak suka jangan dibaca, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak semua hal yang kita inginkan bisa berjalan dengan jelas atau berakhir lancar.

"Kau itu mirip denganku."

Sepasang kelopak menutup dan membuka dengan cepat, heran dengan isi suara yang didengarnya barusan.

Pemilik menoleh ke sampingnya, membuat angin semakin menerpa surai hitam kelamnya. Sepasang Oniks hanya memandang sosok di hadapannya untuk beberapa saat, sosok pemilik suara barusan.

"Kau sakit?" Adalah apa yang keluar sebagai komentar atas kalimat yang dilontarkan Pemilik Surai Berkilau di sebelah Pemilik Surai Kelam sebelum ini.

Yang ditanya tertawa sinis.

"Kalau aku demam, sudah daritadi aku mengusirmu dari sini."

Kapal pribadi itu menampung dua orang. Yang sesorang bermanik bak lautan dalam, yang satu bermakin bak kegelapan pekat. Jelas semua orang tahu siapa pemilik kapal putih tersebut.

Si Pemilik Manik Obsidian tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban siratan rasa tersinggung temannya, kemudian kembali menatap lautan luas di hadapannya.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu tadi, Edo?"

Yang dipanggil Edo memejamkan sepasang manik safirnya, menikmati angin yang meniup surai perak berkilaunya. Punggungnya disandarkan pada pagar pembatas kapal sementara temannya melipat tangannya di atas pagar besi tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin kausampaikan pada pahlawan kita."

Pemilik Manik Oniks mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

Yang sedang memejamkan indra penglihatnya tertawa kecil. Seakan tidak peduli pada pertanyaan atas dasar kecurigaan sekaligus keheranan temannya, Si Manis Bermanik Bak Lautan kembali berucap, "Kau menahan diri karena alasan konyol."

Sepasang alis Si Hitam dikernyitkan. Jelas ia merasa lebih dari terganggu mendengar tuduhan lawan bicaranya.

"Jelaskan. Jangan bicarakan hal aneh." Pemilik Surai Hitam menuntut, sedikit tidak sabaran. Temannya terlalu menyebalkan sepertinya.

Sepasang lautan biru kembali tampak, mengerling untuk memandang sosok di sebelahnya.

"Harga diri atau kebahagiaan?"

Sepasang alis mengernyit semakin dalam, heran. Apa ia disuruh memilih? Oh, Bocah Perak itu semakin tidak jelas semakin lama.

Malas berdebat, Si Hitam akhirnya memilih untuk ikut saja dengan permainan Si Perak.

"Harga diri."

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi sebenarnya, itu jelas. Ia bahkan membuang kemewahan demi menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bukan pecundang tidak berguna yang hanya bisa bergantung pada kekayaan atau anggota keluarganya. Teman bicaranya jelas tahu.

Angin darat berhembus semakin kencang, membuat suasana yang agak hening entah mengapa menjadi nyaman untuk keduanya.

"Manjoume Jun, mungkin bisa dikatakan kita Juudai-Johan kedua."

Manjoume Jun mendesis.

"Jangan bercanda, Edo Phoenix. Aku tidak sekonyol mereka."

Edo Phoenix tersenyum tipis.

" _'Kita'_." Yang memulai topik meralat ucapan temannya. "Lagipula, bukan maksudku menyamakan kepribadian dengan mereka."

Pemilik Manik Obsidian memandang aneh Si Penyandang Nama Phoenix, tidak mengerti maksud bocah yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Namun, mungkin dapat dikatakan kita bahkan lebih bodoh dari mereka."

Lautan kembali bertemu lautan, semetara Si Pemilik Surai Hitam tersentak. Setelahnya, sepasang kegelapan malam kembali memandang lautan sejati dalam diam, merasa enggan memandang lawan bicaranya. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya menyalahkan ucapan adik kelasnya, mungkin karena itu ia tidak berani menatap pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Kali itu, ia sadar apa maksud ucapan Si Perak bahwa mereka adalah versi kedua dari dua orang teman mereka yang lain.

Lama mereka berdua saling diam, sebelum Si Bungsu Manjoume memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"… Apa maksudmu membahas semua ini? Aku tidak terima dikatai kembaranmu."

Yang diajak bicara tersenyum kecil.

"Kita sama-sama penakut, Manjoume." Setelah sekian lama terus diam tanpa niat menatap sosok lawan bicaranya, Manjoume Jun akhirnya menoleh ke sebelahnya. Wajah mungil bermahkotakan surai perak kembali jelas memasuki penglihatannya. "Penyebabnya dikarenakan kita adalah pemegang teguh harga diri …."

Si Bungsu Manjoume terdiam, tidak bisa membalas walau ingin, akhirnya hanya memasang pandangannya pada Si Pemilik Manik Safir. Semua karena tidak ada kesalahan dalam ucapan pemuda manis itu.

Walau dalam hati keduanya tidak ingin mengakui, mungkin mereka memang layak disebut sebagai penakut. Takut … dikarenakan terlalu menjujung harga diri ….

"Kita pengecut yang berani membuang segala sesutu demi harga diri dan takut jika salah satu langkah saja bisa membuat harga diri itu runtuh. Hidup kita seakan hanya untuk harga diri."

Benar, mereka pengecut. Junlah yang seharusnya paling tahu. Tidak usah Edo katakan sekalipun, Jun paham.

Hanya karena harga diri, ia tidak berani benar-benar _menatap_ lurus sepasang manik kayu yang selalu didambakannya maupun mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan, berpikir semua akan tetap aman walau ia diam.

… Ia dan Edo Phoenix sama, … sama-sama takut harga diri yang susap payah dibangun runtuh seketikan hanya dalam satu detik ….

Menyedihkan.

"Cukup. Aku paham maksudmu."

Manik hitam kembali menatap lurus ke depan, tidak kuat lagi membahas topik barusan.

Pemilik Permata Safir tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak mengelak? Hebat sekali."

Pemilik Surai Kelam mendesis kesal, setelahnya tersenyum pahit. Mengelak saat Bocah Sombong di sebelahnya mengakui cacatnya sendiri? Itu sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa dirinya lebih rendah.

Untuk saat itu, ia akan mengakui bahwa mengenal dan mengakui kelemahan adalah bentuk kekuatan diri. _Hanya_ untuk saat itu saja.

"Kautahu? Bukan hanya soal harga diri." Surai Perak menghela napas pelan. "Aku juga tidak menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting."

Sepasang bibir terkatup rapat mendengar alunan suara lembut itu. Sepasang manik gelap melebar tidak percaya, perlahan kembali memfungsikan pengelihatan untuk menatap Si Pemilik Suara.

"Tahu rasanya ingin mengucap maaf saat semuanya bahkan seakan sudah baik-baik saja sebelum maaf itu terucap?"

Dalam hati, yang ditanya mengangguk ragu.

Tahu. Ya, Si Hitam tahu. Namun, di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga tidak tahu.

Ia tahu apa yang ditanggung Si Perak di balik pertanyaannya. Ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama, namun juga tidak.

Beban Si Pemilik Manik Safir terlalu berat untuk disamakan dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Lebih ambigu daripada apa yang dialaminya.

Sepasang cerminan lautan itu menatap sendu ke arah apa yang seakan dicerminkan di dalamnya.

"Apa semuanya salahku? Apa aku harus diam saja? Apa harus kuucapkan? Apa aku akan kalah kalau aku mengucapkannya?" Pemilik Lautan melantunkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sembari terus menatap kosong ke depannya, tidak menoleh barang sedetik ke teman bicaranya. "Mau berapa kalipun kuulang, jawaban yang datang tidak pernah jelas."

Sesak. Penguasa Manik Oniks merasakan sesak saat mendengar nada yang sangat bukan milik Si Penyandang Nama Phoenix. Entah mengapa, ia ikut merasakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan miliknya. Seakan, kesesakan dan ketidaknyamanan itu dialirkan pemuda mungil di sebelahnya ke dalam dirinya.

Memalukan, tetapi rasanya Pemilik Kegelapan Malam ingin mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh puncak surai perak di dalam pandangannya. Betapa sangat bukan dirinya jika ia sampai melakukan hal itu karenanya ia urungkan niatnya. Lagi-lagi, alasannya harga diri.

Sejujurnya, Manjoume Jun bahkan baru tersadar akan kenyataan bahwa yang bersamanya saat itu adalah pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Bocah Perak itu terlalu sombong—dewasa—dan cuek, sampai-sampai Keturunan Terakhir Manjoume melupakan bahwa sesungguhnya ia lebih tua setahun dari bocah itu. Ia baru sadar bahwa bagaimanapun dewasa dan tenangnya Edo Phoenix, ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki masalah dan memiliki sisi rapuh.

Entah berapa derajat jarum jam bergeser setelahnya. Selama pergeseran itu, keduanya hanya bersebelahan dalam hening, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing sembari menikmati deburan ombak, hembusan angin, dan bau khas lautan yang menemani mereka sampai Penguasa Siang turun jauh dari takhta teratasnya.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah itu?

 **~XxX~**

Sepasang manik gelap terpejam. Si Pemilik berpikir sembari melipat kedua lengan dan menempelkan bagian belakang tubuhnya ke tembok terdekat.

Senyuman tipis tergurat di wajah pucatnya. Bukan senyuman senang. Mungkin tepatnya disebut … senyuman menghina diri ….

Oh, ya, ampun …. apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukannya? Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh karena memikirkan hal sederhana yang sangat konyol. Tidak hanya itu. Ia bahkan merasa apa yang sedang dilakukannya sangat memalukan, tidak berguna.

"Manjoume?"

Sepasang kelopak refleks terangkat, menampakkan kegelapan malam dalam sepasang bola.

Sosok memesona dengan balutan kaos hitam dan jaket merah tampak. Kulit karamel, mahkota cokelat dua warna, manik kayu yang sangat dirindukannya ada tepat di hadapan Si Empunya Permata Oniks.

Sepasang bibir berpisah, hanya ingin mengeluarkan satu nama dari dalamnya.

"Juudai …."

… Apa yang dinantinya benar-benar datang …. Bocah sombong yang memanggilnya beberapa putaran jam lalu tidak berbohong padanya ….

Kedua sisi mulut Si Cokelat terangkat, membentuk segurat senyuman tipis yang begitu menawan.

"Kebetulan sekali. Apa kau sedang tinggal di penginapan ini? Aku baru saja akan memesan kamar."

Manjoume Bungsu terdiam mendengar ucapan itu.

Kebetulan? Apa itu pantas disebut kebetulan?

Bukan, … sama sekali bukan ….

Ini semua sudah direncanakan … oleh Bocah Busuk itu ….

Awalnya, Si Pemilik Surai Kelam mengira ia sedang dipermainkan "kembaran"nya. Rupanya tidak.

"… Edo memberitahuku …."

Sepasang manik cokelat semakin terlihat. Pemilik tampak kaget.

"Eh?"

Eboni bertemu dengan mahoni dalam satu garis lurus. Tubuh ditegapkan, berhadapan langsung dengan Pemilik Kulit Karamel.

"… Yuuki Juudai, aku …." Sesaat Pemilik Eboni ragu, namun setelahnya ia menatap tegas Si Pemilik Mahoni. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

Keduanya hening, tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari mereka setelah kalimat itu terucap. Namun, tanpa suara sekalipun, Si Hitam dapat melihat … manik kayu di hadapannya melebar tidak percaya … antara kaget dan penuh haru ….

Sepasang manik sewarna eboni ikut melebar, takjub.

Saat itu juga, Pemilik Surai Kelam sadar … betapa berartinya ucapan sederhana itu untuk entitas di hadapannya ….

 **~XxX~**

Ia bukan pahlawan sebetapa pun ia sebenarnya ingin menjadi seperti penyelamat yang berguna bagi orang lain. Bahkan, ia mungkin tumbuh menjadi sosok yang berbanding terbalik dengan pahlawan dambaannya. Pahlawan yang tidak dapat membiarkan orang lain kesusahan. Semakin ia bertumbuh, ia semakin sadar bahwa dirinya bukan sosok yang cocok bersimpati ataupun mengorbankan diri untuk orang lain. Ia hanyalah makhluk egois nan pendendam yang menyembunyikan diri di balik sosok seorang pemuda bemanik safir menawan dengan surai perak dan jas kelabunya.

Lalu, mengapakah gerangan ia membantu kakak kelas sombong yang entah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu kakak kelas kesukaannya?

Karena _"ia favoritku"_ atau karena _"ia mirip denganku"_ mungkin adalah dua kalimat yang paling cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan di atas. Mungkin sekaligus membalas budi pada seorang pahlawan yang sejujurnya memuatnya kagum—walau dirinya tidak ingin mengakui kekagumannya.

Namun, walau pada akhirnya ia membantu orang …, dirinya tetap terhenti di tempat yang sama …. Ia tetap tidak berevolusi dari sosoknya yang hanya bersandar pada diri sendiri.

Yang dapat dilakukannya tetap hanya duduk di antara lautan manusia, di salah satu meja belakang dari antara puluhan meja yang ada, memakai topeng hitam yang menutupi bagian sekitar mata sembari mengamati korbannya menikmati diri di tempat yang salah.

"Menyedihkan …." Pemilik manik seluas lautan berbisik lirih.

Entah ucapan itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Untuk pria berjubah hitam yang diamatinyakah? Atau dirinya sendiri?

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar kembali saat serangan dilancarkan oleh bintang utama yang menjadi perhatian Si Manis Bersurai Perak. Pria raksasa yang diserang monster yang sesungguhnya tak nyata berteriak di atas panggung—kurungan besar yang mungkin cocok untuk mengurung monster liar bertubuh sangat besar.

Ah, benar juga. Pria yang diamatinya itu, 'kan, memang monster, … monster yang diciptakan oleh Si Surai Perak sendiri … walau secara tidak langsung ….

"Berhentilah …." Bisikan lolos dari sepasang bibir merah muda. Pemiliknya sedikit bergetar saat membisikan kata itu.

Alisnya sedikit mengerut—seakan sedang menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Tangannya hampir mengepal sepenuhnya kalau saja ia tidak menahan diri untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Menghilanglah …!" Pemilik Manik _Teal_ yang sejak tadi menguasai pertandingan tontonan puluhan orang di ruangan berteriak dari atas panggungnya.

Walau jauh dari panggung, sepasang samudera menangkap seringaian lebar bintang utama malam itu. Setelahnya, suara debuman dan teriakan kencang terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan remang-remang yang hanya diterangi beberapa lilin itu.

Beberapa penonton kagum melihatnya, beberapa meringis, beberapa berteriak senang. Namun, Si Perak hanya terdiam.

Perasaan aneh terus melingkupinya selama diam duduk di tempat itu sembari menonton Pemilik Surai Biru Kehijauan yang berdiri di dalam kurungan tempat pertunjukkan.

Sudah berkali-kali ia merasakan perasaan itu, jelas dirinya tahu bahwa perasaan itu jelas bukanlah rasa takut, Si Surai Perak sangat paham. Bukan juga rasa senang sepertinya yang dirasakan kebanyakan penonton pertunjukkan mengerikan di hadapannya

Remaja Bertubuh Ramping itu berdiri sembari menumpukan kedua alat penggenggamnya di atas meja. Wajahnya tertunduk begitu melihat Pemilik Manik Biru Kehijauan yang diamatinya berjalan menjauhi panggungnya.

Perlahan, Pemilik Permata Safir membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian melangkah pelan meninggalkan tempat yang didatanginya hampir setiap malam pertunjukan bintang utama malam itu hanya untuk introspeksi diri secara rutin.

Masih sembari menundukkan wajah, sepasang lautan menunjukkan kilat sendu. Bibir merah muda terlihat sedikit terpisah, membentuk pola suatu kata tanpa mengeluarkan nada sedikit pun dari baliknya.

… _Maaf …._

Akhirnya, semua tetap berakhir tidak terucap. Satu malam kembali terlewat sia-sia dan akan terus begitu di malam-malam takdir yang akan tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang bangsawan muda yang jenius menjatuhkan seorang kaisar dari puncak tertingginya hingga Sang Kaisar terus terngiang akan kejatuhannya dan semakin lama semakin jatuh sampai ia turun ke dasar. Sang Kaisar lalu menjadi monster akibat kegelapan yang terpaksa diterimanya untuk bertahan hidup di jalan penuh siksaan yang tidak sengaja dimasukinya. Kaisar yang sudah menjadi monster berakhir terlalu bergantung pada kegelapan itu sendiri walau ia pernah sekali kehilangan napas akibat adiksinya itu. Jantungnya _pernah_ berhenti berdetak.

Namun, sampai sekarang pun tidak ada yang bisa menjawab dengan pasti. Apakah yang terjadi pada Sang Kaisar adalah kesalahan Sang Bangsawan Muda? Apa orang yang paling pantas disalahkan adalah Sang Bangsawan Muda? Apa Bangsawan Muda harus minta maaf pada Sang Kaisar atas apa yang menimpa Kaisar?

Pertanyaan itu berakhir terus menggantung bahkan sampai saat Sang Bangsawan Muda yang menyadari kebodohannya merasa bersalah sekalipun. Namun, Sang Bangsawan Muda tetap bersikukuh diam saja karena Sang Kaisar seakan tidak menyalahkannya. Selain itu, tembok tinggi bernama harga diri seakan menghalanginya untuk menebus kesalahan yang entah apa itu benar-benar kesalahannya atau bukan.

Ah, maaf, apakah sudah dikatakan bahwa Sang Bangsawan Muda merasa bersalah bukan karena perbuatannya yang menjatuhkan Sang Kaisar? Belum?

Ya, memang Bangsawan Muda merasa bersalah, namun bukan karena apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelum itu …, melainkan karena ia senang dirinyalah … yang menjadi pemicu awal kegelapan menguasai Kaisar ….

Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan seperti itu salah, bukan? Senang melihat kehancuran orang lain, apalagi karena dirinyalah yang menyebabkannya. Ia senang dirinya meninggalkan jejak—walau itu jejak terburuk sekalipun.

Bangsawan Muda berpikir dan sadar. Mungkin … dirinya bahkan lebih monster daripada kaisar yang dijatuhkannya ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Halo, Pembaca sekalian. Selamat datang di catatan pengarang. Benar sekali, ketikan cerita saya berakhir sampai di sana. Selanjutnya, kita akan masuk ke catatan yang berisi penjelasan—dan mungkin ocehan—pengarang yang mengandung unsur bocoran cerita.

Jujur, awalnya, saya membuat cerita di atas dengan pikiran mau menyelipkan sedkit _Proshipping_ —dengan bumbu sedikit Jun X Edo di awal cerita. Ujungnya, terselip juga _Rivalshipping GX_.

Untuk tokoh utama cerita, mungkin di awal kurang jelas. Bisa dibiang tokoh utamanya Jun dan Edo sekaligus, tetapi saya sendiri lebih berniat menceritakan soal Edo.

Cerita dimula dengan dua tokoh utama yang saya singgung sebagai dua orang yang mirip di sini. Mirip dalam hal kepribadian dan jalan pikiran tentunya. Kemudian, saya mulai memasukkan soal sesuatu yang tidak terucap. Dari sana cerita terbagi dua. Jun sebagai sisi yang mampu melangkah maju, dan Edo yang rupanya tetap diam di tempat tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Tadinya saya hanya mau buat bagian Edo di mana ia akhirnya mengucap maaf kepada Ryou ketika akhir cerita. Hanya saja, entah megapa, cerita jadi berkembang seperti di atas, di mana ada bagian Juudai muncul juga.

Inspirasi cerita ini dari pengalaman pribadi saya—yang tentunya tidak segelap itu. Lalu, soal alasan sesungguhnya Edo merasa dirinya perlu minta maaf, … mungkin agak gila, ya? Habisnya, setelah dipikir-pikir, menurut saya, serapuh-rapuhnya kepribadian dalam Edo yang sebenarnya, rasanya tidak mungkin ia merasa bersalah hanya karena ia mengalahkan seseorang lalu seseorang tersebut jadi seperti Ryou. Rasa tanggung jawab mungkin ada, tetapi kalau rasa bersalah, … entah, ya ….

Namun, di sisi lain, Edo mungkin _tidak normal,_ tetapi tidak sampai segila Ryou. Menurut saya, nurani Edo lebih jalan dari Ryou. Tidak heran kalau ia merasa rasa senangnya ketika melihat kepribadian baru Ryou itu salah. Uh, dan, maaf …. Ia bukannya senang melihat duel bawah tanah ataupun ketika Ryou menyakiti orang lain. Ia hanya senang kalau mengingat Ryou berubah akibat dirinya secara tidak langsung. Intinya, bocah satu ini senang dirinya meninggalkan jejak di hidup Ryou. #Eh

Kesimpulannya, rasa senang Edo itu ambigu, kejadiannya ambigu, semuanya ambigu. Jadi, TOLONG BERHENTI DIPIKIRKAN UNTUK SIAPA PUN YANG MEMIKIRKAN! EH, TETAPI KALAU MAU DIPIKIR LEBIH DALAM, ITU ADA PETUNJUK _PAIR_ -NYA, SIH. X'D #PLAK! (Pengarang macam apa ini)

Jadi, kita sudah sampai bagian akhir catatan pengarang. Saya berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah berniat membaca ini sampai akhir. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan terlewat atau kesalahan lainnya. MAAF JUGA ATAS KEAMBIGUAN YANG SUSAH DIMENGERTI. Sampai jumpa di cerita lain! Pengarang pamit duluuu!


End file.
